Lavi is the Heart
by Ninjafairytama
Summary: Here are the reasons I think Lavi is the Heart. There's actually a far amount of evidence, so please read it. I want to get as many people into this theory as possible. R&R!


1) The Heart isn't introduced until after Lavi shows up and until when Miranda and Krory are at the Order. Why wait

till then to introduce it? Hoshino could've put it in the manga anytime and she chose that time frame.

2) When Allen "died" his Innocence healed his heart. Guess who was shouting, breaking windows, and looking at the

Ace of Spades card? Yup, Lavi. Maybe Lavi's feelings caused Allen's Innocence to do that in the first place.

3) Lavi always says, "a Bookman has no need for a heart." How ironic it would be if he's the heart of all Innocence.

4) Ah, this one's my favorite. When Lenalee fought the Level 3, Lavi was really worried about her. Afterwards, her

Innocence happened to protect her. The same thing happened to Allen and Lavi was focused on at both times.

5) After defeating the Level 3, Lenalee's Innocence happened to paralyze her legs. Not being involved with

Innocence is something Lenalee has wished for for so long. Maybe, Lavi knew this, and if he's the Heart, those

feelings were accounted for and she lost her ability to fight.

6) When Lavi and the others had to leave their friends behind in different rooms on the Ark, his worry may have

caused their Innocence to act up. Krory's did, when he fought Jasdevi. Kanda's supported him until the very end. In

fact, Chaoji happened to get Innocence when they were in danger as if the Innocence came to help the Heart.

7) Hell, I find it ironic that Allen happened to get a sword that couldn't hurt humans when Lavi's mind was being

broken. And guess what? Allen used the sword on Lavi multiple times during that fight.

8) In Road's Dream, Lavi happens to have a battle with his heart. He's so freaked out after dream Allen was killed,

that Road had the chance to break him. It's odd that his battle is against his heart when the others have a battle

against weakness or a physical opponent.

10) Lavi unconsciously burns himself with his own attack. Perhaps his Innocence reacted from his feelings.

11) How was Crown Clown able to freeze Lavi's fire? Have we ever seen Crown Clown use ice related attacks

before or after that? No. Maybe it was just a one time thing since the Heart, Lavi, was in danger.

12) Ah, the Level 4. The focus on Lavi was so odd. He heard Lenalee say that she hated Innocence and he seemed

shocked, maybe even baffled by her words. He was even there when she said she wanted to go back into the fight.

Lavi just happened to be around when she synchronized. And guess what? He was worried about her, too. Then,

she came back with a greater power than ever before.

13) Apocryphos. Isn't it odd that he appeared right after Lavi was captured? If Allen was the Heart, then why not

appear sooner? Allen nearly died and I say that would've been a perfect chance for the guy to appear. Accept, he

didn't. Maybe, he's trying to destroy the 14th because he thinks that the Noah will let Lavi go, since they wouldn't

have a reason to hold onto him anymore. Maybe Apocryphos wants Crown Clown, because it would give him

enough power to stand up to the Noah and save Lavi.

14) Apocryphos said that the Heart is worried about Allen. There have been many cased where Lavi was worried about Allen. Allen's death was the main one, and there's even when the 14th came into play. Maybe Lavi's worried

that Allen will disappear forever and the Order doing all these horrible things to him isn't getting rid of that worry.

15) Isn't it odd that Bookman has Innocence? Maybe Bookman didn't have it thirty five years ago. If Lavi is the Heart,

maybe he unknowingly caused Innocence to awaken in Bookman, so Bookman could protect him.

16) Lavi's Innocence is in his covered eye. When Allen accidentally broke Lavi's hammer, we didn't see the

Innocence. Maybe the Noah will try the same thing and they'll be like, "hey, where's his Innocence?" It was said that

his eye has something to do with his Bookman powers, and Bookman doesn't have any markings on either eye. If I

nnocence gave Lavi the power in that eye in the first place, it would make sense.

17) In D. Gray-man Hallow, Lavi has an x on his headband. I'm sure you all know the saying, x marks the spot. The

Heart is the treasure both sides are searching for, so that symbolism would make sense if Lavi is the Heart.

 **That's all I have for now, so feel free to point out more evidence if there is any. Until there's more cannon**

 **proof, I'll be looking for fanfics and anything related to the topic, so, see ya!**


End file.
